micronationswikiaorg-20200223-history
Talk:Archive:Grand Unified Micronational
Note on Membership and Applications On April 26th 2009, Membership in the GUM changes completely. At the meeting on April 26th the new constitution comes into effect - all members are instantly suspended until they officially ratify and sign, digitially or otherwise, this document. When the constitution comes into effect, the laws of admitting members will also change. Applications will now be voted on by full majority rather than by nomination by three existing member states. Are we signing on sunday or at anytime--Ben L 20:09, 16 April 2009 (UTC) You will be able to sign the constitution from Sunday onwards. So, if you can't make it on sunday, you can sign it anytime after the GUM meeting has ended. ptrcancer 20:24, 16 April 2009 (UTC) ELECTION RESULTS At one minute past midnight on April 12th/13th 2009, voting formally closed for the April 2009 Elections. The results were as follows: *The Union of Socialist Micronational Republics has replaced the Republic of Petorio as Chair of the Quorum of Delegates. *The Democratic Duchy of Francisville has been re-elected to it's office as Chairman of the Presidium of the Supreme Tribune (Judge). *'New Scientopia', the Empire of New Europe, the Federal Republic of St.Charlie and the Socialist Republic of Murrayfield have been elected to the Security Council. One seat remains. *The Republic of Petorio, the Union of Socialist Micronational Republics and the Democratic Duchy of Francisville have been elected to the Advancement Council. Two seats remain. GUM Meeting for April 19th at 7pm GMT (18:00 Wiki time) on Geesee Below is the agenda for next weeks meeting on April 19th 2009 on Geesee.com. You need a password to enter the chatroom. This password can be acquired from myself (lethler@yahoo.co.uk) or Petorio (username Ramtak619). This password may only be sent by E-MAIL and may not be given out under any circumstances to non-members without permission. #Welcome #GUM constitution - ratification, signing #National reports from each nation #Camurian War - discussion of developments #Development index #Record and note-keeping proposal by Finismund #Discussion of Council meetings, powers, duties #Set up agenda for next week This is an early agenda - it can be modified as new issues arise, or as new subjects are requested by member states. GUM - Camurian tension? Members of the Grand Unified Micronational, "Since Camuria's expulsion from the GUM Camuria has not tried to create tension or hostilities between both sides, but has tried not to interfere with it incase it causes any war, which now it has (Camurian War). On a few pages now it has been shown that their are tensions between both sides and I would like to state, that Camuria did not know of any tensions." This message was reported to me and I would like to know is that true, on whether or not Camuria has caused hostilities, so we can make a verdict on where we stand in the Camurian War. --CrimsonRepublic 15:37, 10 April 2009 (UTC) The USMR would like to talk privately with a representative of the Republic on this matter. Please contact their Foreign Minister (lethler@yahoo.co.uk) ASAP. ptrcancer 15:59, 10 April 2009 (UTC) May I? Greetings! I am James Hogan, president of The Democratic Republic of Siacon, a newly established micronation (Febuary 14th 2009). I would desire to be admitted to your organisation. I would be more than happy to engage in talks. Please Reply, James Hogan Please tell us a little more about your nation to help us out. We have to hold a vote to admit new members and we will do this when we can. The current chair is Petorio, who should sort it out Francisvillegov 20:06, 11 April 2009 (UTC) May I, Also? Hello! This is Queen Holly I, head of the Republic of Bokonton. Following James' lead, I too wish to be admitted to GUM, and would be honored to engage in talks, etc. Bokonton is a not-so-new micronation (b. 28th Oct, 2007), but we have only recently increased our online presence. Please reply at Bokonton's talk page. Thankyou for your time. Bokontonian 18:09, 12 April 2009 (UTC) Micro-National Wars Dear Sirs, In the short time that I have been using this community, I have noticed the seeming prevalence of war as a feature of many of the nations involved. I must admit to being unsure exactly what these wars are meant to achieve. We Micronations have enough trouble fending off the macro-nations without getting involved in wars between ourselves. If we are to ever gain recognition, then we need to work together, as friends and allies. Now I am not so Naive as to believe that friendship is always possible all the time, and that no conflicts will occur, however I believe that problems should be solved by the whole community, that both sides of the conflict should present their cases and a balanced judgement should then be made by the rest of the community, on who has the better case. Maybe I am merely stating something that no-one will wish to hear, but I think that it needs to be said. Any further discussion may be held on my talk page. Emperor Taeglan I Nihilus of the Reylan Imperial Triumvirate Imperator et Primus inter Pares --Taeglan I Nihilus 07:05, 12 April 2009 (UTC) This is what the GUM and its security council try to achieve however sadly this does not always work and wars break out between micronations. Hopefully once the security council is elected new ideas will come to the table with regards to this.--Ben L 13:31, 12 April 2009 (UTC) The new ideas will proberbly be strategys to destroy Camuria, due to certain nations that have a long lasting hatred for Camuria, you know who you are. --King Ian II 13:36, 12 April 2009 (UTC) Ian, when i assembled the original members, i gave you a chance. You lied and deceived. Also, this is not some for of grudge, i am backing my ally against my enemy. I wish I could say the GUM security council will be discussing a peaceful end to the Camuria war but I am afraid that would be a lie. I for one can say that after the war is over, the security council will begin to start to extinguish the flames of hatred and see if we can't usher in an era of peace for atleast a couple of months. Scientopia 14:48, 12 April 2009 (UTC) Any GUM meeting of anykind regarding the war must be postboned, for I will be unable to attend or send a representtive. I will be ou for most of my morning (your afternoon) bt shall leave another message let you all know when I've returned. --New Euro Emperor 15:00, 12 April 2009 (UTC) Voting (CLOSED) VOTING IS CLOSED. IN SEVEN DAYS, THIS SECTION WILL BE REMOVED. Security Council *Jacob Tierney - New Scientopia ::Ramtak619 17:59, 12 April 2009 (UTC) ::Cajak 18:04, 12 April 2009 (UTC) ::Ben Lawson *Wilhelm von Hartmann - New Europe ::Francisvillegov 18:07, 12 April 2009 (UTC) *Alexander Reinhardt - St.Charlie ::Scientopia 18:24, 12 April 2009 (UTC) *Ben Lawson - Murrayfield ::USMR Advancement Council *Kalvin Koolidge - Petorio ::Francisvillegov 18:05, 12 April 2009 (UTC) *Robert Lethler - USMR ::Ramtak619 17:59, 12 April 2009 (UTC) ::Cajak 18:05, 12 April 2009 (UTC) ::Ben Lawson ::--New Euro Emperor 18:53, 12 April 2009 (UTC) *Jamie Sutherland - Francisville ::Scientopia 18:24, 12 April 2009 (UTC) ::USMR Chair *Kalvin Koolidge - Petorio ::Cajak 18:01, 12 April 2009 (UTC) ::USMR *Robert lethler - USMR ::Ramtak619 17:59, 12 April 2009 (UTC) ::Francisvillegov 18:06, 12 April 2009 (UTC) ::Scientopia 18:24, 12 April 2009 (UTC) ::Ben Lawson Judge *Jamie Sutherland - Francisville ::Ramtak619 17:59, 12 April 2009 (UTC) ::Cajak 18:05, 12 April 2009 (UTC) ::Scientopia 18:24, 12 April 2009 (UTC) ::USMR ::Ben Lawson *Jacob Tierney - New Scientopia ::Francisvillegov 18:06, 12 April 2009 (UTC)